


Almost as good

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep with Cas watching him, and Cas just can't sleep. There's a solution to keep them both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost as good

The motel is in the middle of goddamn' no where, and Dean circles around several times but there isn't so much as a gas station. He's driving against the rising sun and it's smearing across his vision, blurring out the road. 

'Dude, you're gonna have to drive,' Dean says, pulling over. 

'Why don't we just go back to the motel?' Sam suggests, concern obvious in his voice. Dean can't remember the last time he slept, can't remember the last time he ate anything either. His stomach has gone past rumbling and it's now painful. 

'Yeah, good idea,' Dean says, and they swap seats anyway because Dean isn't sure he won't put the Impala into a ditch. 

At the motel Sam checks them in and learns from the pink-haired woman on the desk that there's a diner almost ten miles away. Dean shakes his head but they head back out into the parking lot with Sam yawning that he's going to find the diner if it kills him. 

Before he pulls away Dean swipes his motel key and grabs a bottle of beer from the trunk. It'll fill his stomach enough to sleep. 

The room is like every other motel room; weird stains, odd smell, TV remote that jams on every other button. Dean cracks open his bottle and flicks through the channels best he can, lifting the beer for his first swig. It's not cold, but it's cool and soothing as it hits. It's even having a little more of an effect given he's eaten nothing in at least two days. 

He's sunk the bottle and is trying to put it on the side of the bed without looking away from the TV when there's a noise and Castiel is at the foot of his bed. Dean says something that makes Cas' eyes darken. 

'Is there something wrong, Dean?' Cas asks, looking him over with concern. Dean's eyes are a little red, and there's a bit of stubble. He's also failing to move his body adequately to place a bottle on a simple table. 

'Hey Cas,' Dean says, giving up and dropping the bottle on the floor. A couple of beer drops add to the stains on the carpet. 'Just tired...' he says. He tosses the TV remote aside too because there's nothing he wants to watch. 

'So what's up?' he asks, realizing the angel hasn't said anything.

'Nothing. You're tired,' Cas repeats, staying where he is. 

'Oh, this again? You're gonna just stand there, that it?' Dean's brain is too foggy to muster any real annoyance. He's propped against the back of the bed, eyes narrowed a little as he watches Cas. 

'I don't understand your objection. Humans have long kept watch over one another,' Cas points out, but they've had the argument so many times even he sounds half-hearted. 

'Can't sleep with you just...standing there,' Dean says, and it sounds whiny because he's tired and he doesn't have the energy to fight, 'come and sit down. Sorry ain't got another beer for you, but...' he isn't sure what he's saying any more. Cas sits down beside him, still wearing his coat, legs stretched out straight in front of him. He looks awkward and Dean feels a little bad for him. 

Dean feels for the TV remote again and hands it off to Cas. He plans on being asleep for a few hours, and if Cas plans on sticking around he'll be bored. 

'You should sleep,' Cas says. 

Dean slides down the bed a bit and turns on his side. He decides he'll watch Cas' reaction to the TV for a while until he falls asleep. Sometimes he'll come across something and the most amazing expression will fleet across his face for just a moment before he reigns it in and tries to understand it. He smiles and his eyes are closing already. 

Dean's arm reaches out and slides across Cas' stomach, as though he's trying to prevent him from falling off the bed or pulling him closer. Cas looks down at the arm and then Dean's sleeping face. His features are soft, relaxed in sleep. He looks peaceful. It's enough to make Cas wish he could sleep too. He puts the TV remote to one side and moves down the bed and closer to Dean, who hooks his arm and pulls him tighter. 

'Dean,' Cas says, in case he's actually awake. He's not but Cas' gravelly voice make his eyes open. 

'Hey Cas,' Dean says sleepily, 'go to sleep.' 

Cas presses his forehead against Dean's and puts his own arm over the sleeping man. He smiles because he can't sleep, but being curled up with Dean's arms wrapped around him is almost as good.


End file.
